New Beginnings
by Annie1999fan
Summary: Another sound of music/Annie crossover the Von Trapps start a new life in America and their family adventures and their friendship with the Warbucks family
1. Chapter 1

A/N here's my last chapter everyone! Thank you so much for rating commenting and following! This story takes place a year after they escae Austria and they come to New York and stay with the Warbucks family Oliver Grace Annie and Molly! Enjoy!

The von Trapp family successfully escaped one of the scariest moments of their lives. None of them have ever bene so scared but Father was able to get his family across the mountains and into freedom in Switzerland.

But unfortunately they were left with literally nothing and lived in a hotel for a while ans gave concerts to make money to survive. They were all getting on fine when unfortunately the Nazis discovered that they were singing in Switzerland and were in the hunt for them. Luckily they had the money to get on a boat and move to America where they could finally be free.

None of the children or Maria have ever bene on a ship before and loved hearing Father tell stories of his life on th ships during his time fighting in the war. It was a long voyage to America but finally they made it! They were so excited to be in a whole new land and be free of danger. Father was telling them if a business contact he knew of who lived in New York named Oliver Warbucks who would probably let them stay at his mansion while they found a permsnate home.

When the family was settled into a hotel Georg made the call to Oliver.

"Oliver it's captain Georg von Trapp we met in business a few years ago and I don't know if you heard but there was a terrible war in Europe that my family and I had to escape and we were wondering if you would be willing to open your home for us?"

"Yes I heard so many stories of the war starting and yes I do remember you Captain. Such a brace mam yes your family is ore than welcome in our home my secretary now wife Grace have two adopted daughters Annie age 11 and Molly is 6 why don't you come tomorro morning."

Georg has never been called brave in his life and liked hearing it. He told his wife and children of the wonderful news and they were delighted to meet the Warbucks family and the younger children were excited to meet Annie and Molly since they weee all around th same age.

The rest of the day Georg showed his family the wonderful city of New York.

"Smell that children ans Maria? Bus fumes. There's no air like the air of New York and when you're away from it so long you rally miss it."

Brigitta always the curious one asked her father.

"Father what's New York City like?"

Georg got a dreamy far awa look in his face as he began to sing,

"NYC what is it about you? You're big you're loud you're tough

NYC is gi years without you then I can't get enough

Enough of cab drivers answering back

I'm a language far from pure

Enough of frankfurters answering back brother you know you're

In NYC

NYC too busy too crazy

Too hot too cold too late I'm sold

Again for NYC

NYC th shadows at sundown the roofs that scrape the sky

NYC the rich and the rundown

The big parade goes by

What other town has the Empire State

And a mayor 5 foot 2

What other town in the whole 48 can half compare to you

NYC you make em all postcards

NYC you're standing room only

you crowd you cramp

You're still the champ

amen for NYC"

As the family sang they went into a hug movie theater called the Roxy as they finished singing.

"The shimmer of Times Square

The coast the beat the drive

NYC the city's bright as a penny arcade

It blinks it tilts it rings "

All of the children's eyes lit up in awe of th huge theater they were in.

"To think that we've lived here all of our lives and never seen these things

NYC just got here this morning two bucks two bags one me

NYC I give you fair warning

Up there in lights I'll be

Go ask the gershwins and caughmens ans heart

The place they love the best

Though California pays big for their arts

Their fans mail comes addresses to NYC

NYC tonight

The y

why not

It's NYC

NYC you're standing room only

You crowd you cramp

You're still the champ

Amen for

N. Y. C"

The night finished in a horse drawn carriage that took them back to the hotel and everyone was exhausted and Marta and Gretl were asleep in each of Georg's arms and he and Maria carried them up to their rooms and put them gently to bed.

The next morning Georg and Maria checked out of the hotel and headed for Oliver's 5th avenue mansion. All of the children weee in awe at the size of Oliver's mansion and for a second thought they were back in their old house in Austria because it looked almost identical. Grace greater her guests warmly.

"Oh hello! We're so excited to have you all as guests you are welcome to stay as long as you want I'm grace Farrell and you already know Oliver and these are our kids Annie and Molly."

Grace pointed to the two little girls standing behind them who looked unbelievably shocked to see a family of 9! The children know that they were adopted by Oliver and Grace so there were no looks of surprise at the huge contrasts of faces. The older of the girls spoke up first.

"Hello I'm Annie I'm 11 and this is Molly she's 6 are you all really brothers and sisters?"

Annie's eyes lit up in awe and so did little Molly's. Liesl spoke up for her younger siblings and laughed at the amount of surprise Annie had.

"Yes we are all brothers and sisters from the same mother and father I'm Liesl I'm 17 Fredrich is 15 Louisa is 14 Kurt I'd 12 but he thinks he's 30 Brigitta is 11 Marta is 8 and Gretl is 6. I know lots of names and ages but you'll get used to it."

Annie gave her famous "leapin lizards! I mean there were that many kids in the orphanage but I can't even imagine having 6 other siblings!"

Molly then shyly came our from Grace's side and decided that she was comfortable with the new guests because they were all the same age.

"Hi I'm Molly do you like to play with dolls?"

Marta and Gretl's faces instantly lit up. Even though they didn't speak much English they knew they would all become fast friends because they liked th same things!

The rest of the day was spent getting to know each other and all of th children played together. Annie and Molly loved showing their guests all their toys and games. Many were new to them but they all learned fast and caught on.

Brigitta noticed that Annie had s ton of books in her bedroom.

"Do you like to read?"

"Leapin lizards! I love to read! It's the best thing ever! Do you?"

Brigitta s eye lit up at this and knew she had an instant first friend in America.

"I love to read too! Oh why do you say leaping lizards? Lizards don't jump do they?"

Annie giggled at how Brigitta was confused at her expressions but she remembered that they were from a different country and probably didn't get American jokes.

"Oh it's just a saying I like to use and you can borrow my books if you want!"

"Thanks Annie I can't wait to have a new fiend!"

The rest of the night was spent together laughing and talking and sharing stories of their far away home in Austria. Maria noticed th piano sitting in the hall near ththe stairs and instantly smiled and Grace noticed.

"I haven't played in years Annie is just getting into piano lessons along with tap and ballet. I played the piano as a girl myself I really enjoyed it."

"My husband and his wife who died used to play the piano with the children all the time we mainly play the guitar and sing now. Would you like to hear us sing?"

"Oh that's a wonderful idea! Annie would live to play the piano for you too!"

So then Maria and Grace went to get Oliver Georg and the children and asked them to sing and Annie could play. They all jumped up excitedly and said yes. For the rest of thof night the von Trapp and Warbucks family accompanied each other in song and Annie showed them her tap dancing. They all had the most fun together.

Lucky enough Oliver was able to get the Von Trapps an agent and signed them up for a year of concert touring which will begin in the summer and will return after concert season is over. The von Trapp family spent a year on tour and the agent told them on a farm house in Vermont that was on sale and was just the right size for their huge family to stay at while they were not on concert tours. Georg loved the idea and so did Maria and the children but they were sad to leave their new friends Annie and Molly but they promised to write each other and Annie and Brigitta would exchange books and get together for birthdays and holidays.

The von Trapps were so excited to begin their new journey as a singing family on tour and a new life in Vermont.


	2. Chapter 2

The von Trapps spent the last few months of the summer on tour and giving concerts. They love seeing the new things in America and trying new food (wel Kurt's favorite part of course) and by the beginning of September they had enough money to live on for a while and settled in Stowe Vermont.

The farmhouse in Stowe was a huge contrast to the huge mansion the children grew up in Austria. But a home was still a home and they'd make it by fine they could grow their own food and raise animals for milk and eggs. There were only 4 bedrooms but the children didn't mind sharing so Maria and Georg took one room, Fridrich and Kurt had one Gretl and Marta had their own rooms and Liesl Louisa and Brigitta shared another. They were all just happy to be safe and together. Even though they wouldn't have maids and butlers waiting on them hand and food Maria told the children it would teach them to be humble and do things for themselves for once. And they of course all kept in touch with the Warbucks and promised to spend holidays and summers together.

Another thing the children would be starting is school. Luckily they all took English classes when they were homeschooled and tutored by many governesses in the past so Maria and Georg had no worries about if the children would be caught up or not and they knew if they struggled in any subject they could go to them or their teachers for help. Gretl would be entering kindergarten, Marta first grade, Brigitta 5th(but she was so ahead of most kids her age with all the reading she's been doing she'd probably skip to 6th grade if she could) Kurt 6th Louisa Fredrich and Liesl would all be in high school. Maria and Georg were so proud of all of their children ans how much they've accomplished over the past summer.

The week before school started Maria decided to take the children school clothes and supplies shopping. She announced to the children one Saturday morning a week before they were starting school.

"Children would you like to go school shopping with me today? Well make a day out of it how does that sound?"

All the children nodded eagerly and agreed that it would be a wonderful idea. After breakfast the children went upstairs to get ready for the day when Maria noticed Liesl kind of just sitting there looking nervous about something. Maria went to put her arm around her oldest daughter.

"Sweetheart what's wrong? You know you can talk to me and daddy about anything alright?"

Liesl smiled at her mother's gesture,

"Thank you Mother I'm just really nervous about starting school in a whole new country and a whole new curriculum and what about boys?"

Maria smiled at this and gave her daughter a reassuring hug

"Well I'm sure you'll fit in just fine and you're a bright girl I know you'll get caught up easily and if you have any trouble in your lessons you can come to us or your teacher alright? I know it's gonna be tough for all of you but you'll all do just for boys well you have plent of time to find someone who you love."

At that Liesl smiled at her mother's advice and kissed her and went to get ready with the rest of her siblings. Maria wanted all of her children to know they could come to her or Georg for any problem any of them ever had and she was happy that Liesl confided in her that she was nervous about school and Maria was able to help her.

At that moment Georg walked into the kitchen he went to his wife and gave her a gentle kiss on th forehead.

"What was thta all about darling?"

"Oh everything is alright Liesl was just nervous about school and I told her she will do fine she seems alright now."

Georg smiled at the fact that Liesl had a mother again she could confide ro about her problems.

"My children ar so lucky to have you as a mother Maria and I'm more than lucky that you are my wife."

"And I'm so incredibly lucky that I'm married to you and they are my children I love you Georg von Trapp more than you could ever imagine."

They kissed for a few minutes until Maria had to let go and get the children ready for their outing. The rest of the day was spent getting new clothes shoes and supplies for all of the children. After a few hours of shopping Maria took the children out for lunch and ice cream. Remembering her little heart to heart with Liesl this morning she decided to ask the rest of her children how they were feeling about school.

"Are you all excited to start school next week?"

Liesl smiled and nodded thanking her mother for making sur she'll be fine at school and the rest of them said they were all very excited. She then noticed Gretl looking a bit sad. Maria pulled he youngest daughter into her lap,

"You aren't excited about starting school sweetheart?"

Gretl shook her head and looked like she was about o cry

"No I wanna stay home with you and daddy! I don't wanna be with kids I don't know they're not my friends and what if my teacher is mean?"

Maria hugged Gretl tightly and tried to comfort her

"Oh my darling! You are going to be just fine! You will learn so many new things in school and I have no doubt that you will have any trouble at all making friends and I can promise you that your teacher will be nothing but mean daddy and I made sure of it ok?"

Gretl smiled at this and wiped her tears away and Maria brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Thank you mama I love you!"

Gretl went back to her seat and the rest of the children finished their lunches and enjoyed ice cream cones. The rest of the weekend was spent together as a family before a new hectic schedule started foe them the following week. Georg was going to teach at a navy base and Maria was looking into getting a teaching job but for now she just wanted to enjoy the last moments of summer together with her family.

Sunday night Maria put the kids to bed and met Georg in their room. Maria crawled into bed and snuggled into her husband's side,

"Children asleep?"

"Ummhumm they're all very excited and it took me about 25 minutes to answer all of Gretl and Marta's questions and Brigitta thinks she will skip the fifth grade and start rhto sixth which I think we could do if she's really caught up and Liesl Louisa and Friedrich seem ok about starting high school."

Georg rested his cheek on his wife's beautiful little head

"Yes they will all do wonderful we have a big day tomorrow so it's best we get some sleep shall we?"

Maria soon fell asleep in her husband's strong embrace. Everyone slept peacefully that is until 3:00am when Maria was woken up by a little girl's cry that sounded like Gretl's. Maria quietly got up out of bed and went to Gretl and Marta's room where she found little Gretl crying into her knees. Maria quickly scooped her youngest daughter into her arms.

"Oh sweetheart what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?

Gretl nodded in between sobs

"Yeah I had a dream that you and daddy forgotted about me at school and my teacher became Miss Hannigan and she made me clean the whole school all by myself!"

Maria was confused at who Miss Hannigan was until she remembered Grace Warbucks telling her of Annie and Molly's cruel orphanage caretaker. Maria helped her daughter into her even tighter.

"Sweetheart Miss Hannigan is in jail for a very very long time you Annie and Molly are completely safe from her and you are never going to the orphanage alright? You'll love school I promise."

"Alright mama can you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course darling lets get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow."

Everyone slept peacefully the rest of the night and everyone got up at 6:30 the nect morning to get ready for school and as a surprise Maria made the children pancakes and bacon for breakfast. Everyone was excited especially hurt who stuffed the whole thing in his mouth and Maria gently placed a hand on his shoulder,

"We do not stuff our faces with food please eat appropriately."

Maria reminded her son who cut up the rest of his pancakes. Georg then walked into the kitchen to get some coffee and see his children off to school.

"Good morning children. Are you excited about starting school today?

"Yes father!" They all shouted at once and Gretl got up and sat in her father's lap

"Yeah daddy I am! I had a bad dream last night but mama helped me and I'm not scared anymore!"

Georg smiled at how easily Gretl was comforted and was glad that her past fears about school were over. After everyone ate and brushed their teeth they all got their backpacks books and sweaters ready and went out to the car to drive to school. First they went to the elementary school to drop off Brigitta, Marta and Gretl. Brigitta went to ur classroom on her own and gave her parents and siblings a hug promising she'd tell them all about school when she got home. Marta then went to her first grade classroom where she seemed to fit in just fine. Last Georg and Maria dropped Gretl off at her kindergarten class when all of a sudden Gretl started to cling to her mothwr's skirt. Maria bent down to Gretl's height and reminded her what they talked about last night.

"You'll do fine darling don't worry daddy and I will be here as soon as you get out ok?"

Maria kissed Gretl then Georg bent down to kiss her and let her go off into the classroom. They were glad she was going to do ok and went to drop the other kids off at their schools.

Maria was glad that her children all seemed so happy to be starting school and couldn't wait to hear about their first day after they picked them up that afternoon. Georg went to work and Maria was left in the house. She finished the cleaning then she decided to call grace in New York to see how Annie and Molly were holding up with school.

Maria called the Warbucks mansion and she heard Grace pick up

"Hello?"

"Grace it's Maria just checking in and saying hello the children started school today!"

"That's exciting Annie and Molly started school today too! Annie was on ball of excitement but Molly was a bit nervous at first but Oliver and I made sure she was going to be ok and she seemed fine after that how about you guys?"

"Same for us the older children were all very excited but Gretl was scared at first as well ans had a bad dream that involved Miss Hannigan but after Georg and I dropped her off she seemed alright."

Maria could hear grace giggle about the Miss Hannigan dream.

"Well ir was great hearing from you Maria and were happy your family is doing so well keep in touch! "

Maria hunt up and smiled and by the time Georg got home it was time to pick the children up from school. They were so happy to heal that they all had a wonderful first day and talked about their teachers lessons and friends. It seemed that they were all caught up with the rest of their classmates. Maria and Georg were so happy to hear that all of their children were happy with school and a new routine and life was about to begin for the von Trapp family and they couldn't wait to see what the rest of the year brought for them.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of September flew by and everyone got adjusted to their new lives and schedules in America. The kids all enjoyed school and Gretl was way past her fears from th beginning of September and she has even made a few new friends! All the children were doing well in school and all had their own group of friends and Georg and Maria couldn't b any more proud of all their children ans how much they've accomplished this past summer.

By the time anyone knew ir Maria's birthday was coming up on the first of October. Maria has never really been one to go all out and make a huge deal out of birthdays ans kept insisting to Georg that she was completely happy with what she had and needed nothing else but her wonderful husband and children.

The subject of Maria's birthday came up again a week before her birthday.

"Maria darling I think someone's birthday is coming up soon isn't it?"

Georg snuck up behind his wife's chair and put his arms around her. The kids immediately got into the conversation

"Wow mama it's your birthday? You should do something special you are special to us!"

Maria smiled at her husband ans children

"Thank you my dears you are all so special to me as well but I really need nothing more than us being together and safe."

Georg and the children all loved Maria so much and really wanted to do something special for someone who took a huge part on getting their family back together again. Liesl ans Fredrich decided to talk to their younger siblings before bed so they all met in Liesl's room that night.

Gretl sat on her older sisters lap as she always did.

"Liesl why doesn't mama want a birthday present? Everyone wants a birthday present! "

Liesl giggled at her youngest sisters sweet question and ruffled her hair

"Well honey I think she's just not used to the attention that's all but I really think we should give her a nice gift from al of us"

The rest of the children nodded in agreement. Then Marta asked

"What does mama like? I know she loves music singing and us but she has all that!"

Then Brigitta looked as if she had an idea so she told her siblings what she was thinking

"Well do you remember the song she would sing to us about our favorite things when we were scared or upset?"

They nodded and waited for her to go on

"Well my idea is why don't we make a box of all of Mothers ans our favorite things!"

All the children nodded excitedly and agreed that that would be a wonderful gift to mother and that song was a huge symbol of their lives and family! Then Kurt asked with am Impish look

"So that means I can put a rat and snake into Mother's box? "

The girls made a face at Kurt's comment

"Ew! NO!"

"Alright I'll settle with a pinecone because that symbolizes how we used to play tricks on Mother when she was our governess

Liesl nodded and thought that was a great way to honor Mother and how she was a huge part of their family."

"That is a wonderful gift idea Brigitta we can all get something that reminds us of Mothee or something that Mother likes and put it all into a box that says Mother's Favorite Things!"

"Oh yes! That's a great idea!"

Everyone loved the idea and started talking about all the things they would put into Mothers box. They all agreed that they would keep it a secret until her

birthday next week.

In Georg and Maria's room Maria could hear the children laughing over something in Liesl's room. She didn't catch what they were talking about but she guessed it to be something silly the boys said. Maria climbed into bed and snuggled with her husband.

"Well I wonder what those wonderful children of ours are laughing about?"

Georg put his lips to Maria's head

" well I have no doubt the boys are teasing the girls but I love hearing them so happy."

"Mmmmhmmm I love you Georg I could never be more happy than I am with you and the children."

Maria wrapped her arms around Georg's waist and he pulled her in tighter and gave her a kiss and let it last for a few minutes and decided to let the children have fun and not to bother them to remind them to get ready for bed soon. Maria and Georg soon fell asleep into each other's arms and slept peacefully.

Maria's birthday fell on a Sunday that year. Sundays were her favorite time of the week because she could attend Mass ans spend a quiet day with her family together befor another hectic week began. Today she woke up with even more of a reason to be happy she finally has a family and children of her own to share her special day with. When she lived with her abusive Uncle her birthday was never called upon his attention at all and the abbey was just a quiet happy birthday from the sisters no cake or presents or anything. But today was different and knew it was special no matter if she had a huge celebration or not she had everything she needed right then and there.

Maria rolled over to see if Georg was awake and surprisingly he wasn't there. Before Maria could get worried she heard footsteps and children's giggles behind the door.

At that Georg with all of th children in tow went into the room with a breakfast tray filled with pancakes toast jam and tea Maria's favorite breakfast!

"Happy birthday Maria darling we wanted you to have breakfast in bed"

Maria sat up and kissed her husband.

"Oh Georg this is lovely my favorite breakfast! "

The rest of the children hopped onto the bed with Gretl and Marta snuggled into either of Maria's sides.

"Happy birthday mama we love you! "

Maria gently kissed her youngest daughters and thanked all her children.

"Thank you all so much this is really turning into a wonderful birthday! "

Maria ate the rest of her breakfast then told the children to have their breakfasts so they could get read for Mass. after everyone ate got ready and brushed their teeth they all met outside and drive the short distance to the small Catholic Church they attended each Sunday. The mass was also ASL interpreted so they got to interact with Deaf people as well in which they all enjoyed learning to "all with their hands" as Gretl puts it.

After a wonderful Mass the rest of the afternoon was spent enjoying the first day of autumn on a picnic outside, Maria was really enjoying her peaceful quiet birthday with her family and she couldn't ask for anything more. That night there was cake after dinner which was a treat because they didn't have sweets too often anymore because of high prices and food rations from the war.

Later that night Georg the children and Maria sat in the living room enjoying a quiet evening together. Liesl's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Oh mother we have one las present for you!"

Before Maria could even protest Liesl led the rest of the children out of the room to get what looked like some sort of box. Friedrich presented the box to Maria

"Here mother this is for you happy birthday from all of us!"

The children gathered around Maria excitedly waiting to see her expression. Maria gently opened the wrapping paper and gaspted when she read "Mother's Favorite Things"

"Oh my…"

Maria then opened the box and pulled out the items one by one. I'm it there was a pinecone whistle a rose with raindrops on it a small tea kettle a mitten and a bracelet with musical note charms. Maria's eyes filled with tears as she took all the items out of the box, Gretl then got worried and sat on her mother's lap and hugged her.

"Mama I'm sorry! We didn't mean to make you sad!"

Maria wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at her family with a huge smile on her face knowing exactly what these items symbolized in their family.

"Oh no darling I am not sad a all these are happy tears! Such a lovely gift thank you!"

Maria then got up and hugged her husband tightly and whispered into his ear

"Georg darling you didn't know about this did you?"

Georg chuckled

"Well I knew part of it I helped pay for the bracelet but other than that it was all the children's idea."

"Thank you Georg this is the best birthday ever I really don't need anything but you."

"And I don't need anything but you."

Georg pulled his wife into an even tighter hug and Maria rested her head on his chest. She had the best birthday and Georg and the children made it even more special and couldn't wait to celebrate more holidays and birthdays with her new family

**A/N here's chapter 3 everyone! Can you guess where I made an Annie reference? I used Julie Andrew's birthday as Maria's birthday and church services weren't even ASL interpreted at that time but I love the idea anyway and the rest of my story is going to jump a few years later and go by some of the real Von Trapp's story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N here's chapter 4 everyone! soeey im badk at school so im badk to updwtinf once in a while i own no sound of music or annie characters**

The next two months flew by and by the time everyone knew it it was November and time to get ready for thanksgiving. Maria and the captain had so much to be thankful for this year they were even more thankful to have each other and they were all safe and the children were all doing so well in school. This would be their first thanksgiving together in America and first in a long long time as a real family. This year Oliver and Grace invited the Von Trapp family to spend thanksgiving weekend with them in New York. All the kids were so excited to see Annie ans Molly again they haven't been together since th summer when they first arrived. That weekend was also Molly's birthday weekend so Molly was happy to have her friends and family with her to celebrate her first birthday with a family of her own.

They planned on arriving at the Warbucks mansion on Wednesday night and arriving back to Vermont the following Sunday morning so the kids could be ready for school the next day. The kids would have to miss school in which they were all happy about and their teachers would send them home their homework so they'd be caught up for the following Monday. Monday and Tuesday were hectic to Maria as she got all th kids plus hers ans Georg's things together and put them all in the car so they'd be ready to leave on Wednesday.

Maria woke up at 630am Wednesday morning to start getting herself and the kids ready so they could be out the door by 8am so they wouldn't hit traffic. Maria first went to go wake up Gretl and Marta who were usually up around this time anyway.

"Good morning my sweethearts time to get up and eat so we can get to the Warbucks house on time!"

Both girls eyes lit up at this and how themselves ready.

Gretl went to her mother and gave her a hug.

"I can't wait to se Annie and Molly!"

Maria ruffled her youngest daughters hair

"I know you can't sweetheart you're going to have a wonderful time with them it's best to start getting ready!"

Maria left her youngest daughters to get themselves ready and went into Friedrich and Kurt's room where of course they were sound asleep and would be very annoyed if Maria woke them up. She felt bad about getting the kids up so early but she wanted to get her family there on time.

"Good morning boys! You need to get up I know it's early but you can sleep in th car ok?"

Both boys grumbled in protest but got up anyway then Maria got Brigitta Louisa and Liesl up and by the time everyone was up she went downstairs to make a quick breakfast for everyone. Meeting he husband in the kictwn she noticed he looked a little sad. Maria went over and placed a gentle arm around Georg.

"What's the matter my darling? It's thanksgiving shouldn't you be happy?"

"Oh Maria I didn't mean to upset you it's just thanksgiving and Christmas is always so hard without Agathe but now I have my beautiful Maria here with me for comfort.""

Maria planted a kiss on her husband's head and squeezed his hand.

"Georg it's completely alright to miss your wife on holidays please don't feel bad I completely understand and please know I could never ever take the place of the children's mother it's alright to be sad or upset darling I love you."

Georg pulled Maria into his lap and gave her a tight hug

"Maria I am so thankful to have you not only today but every day of my life I love you Maria von Trapp" he quietly whispered into her ear.

Maria reluctantly pulled out of her husband's embrace and got the children ans th selves breakfast and soon they were out the door and headed for New York.

It was quite a long ride but Maria Reid to entertain the children with games and songs and of course they fell asleep at some point. They arrived at the Warbucks mansion at around 130 that afternoon.

When they pulled up at the Warbucks mansion they were all met by Annie and Molly running out the door to greet their friends. Annie ran up to the kids first and gave them all a hug.

"Hey everyone it's so great to have you back!"

She then hugged Maria and Georg and wished them happy thanksgiving. At that Oliver and Grace came outside to meet everyone.

"I'm so glad you could make it! Come on let's come in!"

Grace hugged Maria and Oliver shook Georg's hand and led the Von Trapp family inside. Grace showed the captain and Maria and the kids to their rooms and Annie and Molly took th others to their room t play while th adults caught up.

Grace started the conversation first

"How are you and th kids adjusting to a new life in America?"

"Were all great and getting on just fine th kids love school and they all have friends and love their classes how are Annie ans Molly."

"Annie is as always a ball of energy and Molly is so shy but she's a sweetheart and she's enjoying school. And we just found out that she has dyslexia.."

Grace looked upset and Oliver put an arm around her after seeing her and whispered into her ear

"She'll be fine honey remember she has us and her teachers and Annie but for now we don't need to worry about this alright sweetheart."

Maria and the captain looked at teach other and saw an exact replica of them in Grace and Oliver. Maria knew that dyslexia was a disability that causes children to mix up their words and letters but she was comforted that little Molly had such a grata support system and family.

"Well Molly has a wonderful family and wonderful teachers I'm sur she'll get through her dyslexia you're a wonderful mother Grace."

Grace smiled at her friend and gave her a tight hug. They were so happy to spend Thanksgiving with great friends and couldn't be happier and Maria looked over at Georg chatting away with Oliver and she was glad he was over this morning. The rest of th evening was spent together talking catching up kids played games and the adults enjoyed wine and appetizers. Later that night everyone sang and the Von Trapps shared some traditional Austrian songs and Annie ans Molly shared some American songs and Annie put up a little tap recital. Everyone went to bed at 10 that night exhausted but happy and look d forward to the next day.

The next day Maria and Grace got up at around 8am to start prepping for the Thanksgicing dinner which would be served around 1 that afternoon. Maria loved helping in the kitchen and was glad she had a friend who let her help with the cooking and she couldn't wait to share these moments with her 7 children. Eveyeone wlse cake downstairs for breakfast at 9 and Grace asked the Von Trapps if they would like to see the Macy's thanksgiving Day Parade and of course everyone was eager to go especially Annie and Molly.

The parade was scheduled to start at 11 so Grace had everyone get dressed as soon as they were done eating and they all met at th car at 10 to get a good spot at th parade. Everyone was so excited especially Gretl Molly and Marta. Maria hugged her two youngest daughters

"I'm glad you two are going to enjoy this parade! It will be an exciting day."

Gretl smiled up at Maria

"Thanks for taking us here mama!"

Annie of course shouted

"Leapin lizards!"

Maria picked up Gretl and Georg and Oliver had Marta and Molly on their shoulders so they could have a better voew of the floats. As soon as the parade started al of the children "ohhed" and "ahhed" at all the floats and Annie and Molly were so excited to s the Santa Claus. Gretl and Marta looked sort of confused at who Santa was and Maria reminded herself that Austrians did not practice Santa at Christmas so she would have some explaining to do with her youngest daughters when they got back to Vermont. All in all everyone enjoyed the parade and Oliver treated everyone to hot chocolate before heading hack to th mansion to get read for dinner.

Dinner was served at 1pm and before eveyeone began to eat Oliver said he wanted to make a toast of thanks.

"I just wanted to say how thankful I am at how far along my family has come this year. Marrying my beautiful secretary Grace adopting Annie and Molly and Molly doing so well at handling her dyslexia. I am so proud ans honored to be your daddy and I can't wait to see what the next year will bring."

Georg then got up and made a speech himself.

"I'm so happy at where my family is today and we're safe from any harm and I married th most beautiful perfect former governess who was the one responsible for bringing me back to these wonderful 7 children of mine I love you all dearly and I can't wait to see what our new lives in America will be like."

Everyone mad a toast and enjoyed their thanksgiving dinner. The r st of the evening ans weekend was quiet spent together as a family and there was cake for Molly's birthday. Everyone sang danced talked played and enjoyed the holiday. By the time anyone knew it was time to get back home. When Maria and Georg were getting ready to leave Grace hugged her friends and Oliver shook their hands warmly and Annie ans Molly promised the children they'd keep in touch and get together on Christmas ans spring break. They were all so excited to see each other again but sad to leave.

"Thank you for having is Oliver and Grace we really approached it and we can't wait to see you again. Maybe Annie ans Molly can spend a weekend in Vermont over th summer I'm sure they'd love to see the country."

Grace hugged Maria one last tom and agreed that that would be a wonderful idea! Maria and Georg got the children settled in th car and got back to Vermont later that day. Maria and Georg really enjoyed their first thanksgiving in America and couldn't wait to celebrate more holidays together

to update! Enjoy! I own no sound of music or Annie characters

The next two months flew by and by the time everyone knew it it was November and time to get ready for thanksgiving. Maria and the captain had so much to be thankful for this year they were even more thankful to have each other and they were all safe and the children were all doing so well in school. This would be their first thanksgiving together in America and first in a long long time as a real family. This year Oliver and Grace invited the Von Trapp family to spend thanksgiving weekend with them in New York. All the kids were so excited to see Annie ans Molly again they haven't been together since th summer when they first arrived. That weekend was also Molly's birthday weekend so Molly was happy to have her friends and family with her to celebrate her first birthday with a family of her own.

They planned on arriving at the Warbucks mansion on Wednesday night and arriving back to Vermont the following Sunday morning so the kids could be ready for school the next day. The kids would have to miss school in which they were all happy about and their teachers would send them home their homework so they'd be caught up for the following Monday. Monday and Tuesday were hectic to Maria as she got all th kids plus hers ans Georg's things together and put them all in the car so they'd be ready to leave on Wednesday.

Maria woke up at 630am Wednesday morning to start getting herself and the kids ready so they could be out the door by 8am so they wouldn't hit traffic. Maria first went to go wake up Gretl and Marta who were usually up around this time anyway.

"Good morning my sweethearts time to get up and eat so we can get to the Warbucks house on time!"

Both girls eyes lit up at this and how themselves ready.

Gretl went to her mother and gave her a hug.

"I can't wait to se Annie and Molly!"

Maria ruffled her youngest daughters hair

"I know you can't sweetheart you're going to have a wonderful time with them it's best to start getting ready!"

Maria left her youngest daughters to get themselves ready and went into Friedrich and Kurt's room where of course they were sound asleep and would be very annoyed if Maria woke them up. She felt bad about getting the kids up so early but she wanted to get her family there on time.

"Good morning boys! You need to get up I know it's early but you can sleep in th car ok?"

Both boys grumbled in protest but got up anyway then Maria got Brigitta Louisa and Liesl up and by the time everyone was up she went downstairs to make a quick breakfast for everyone. Meeting he husband in the kictwn she noticed he looked a little sad. Maria went over and placed a gentle arm around Georg.

"What's the matter my darling? It's thanksgiving shouldn't you be happy?"

"Oh Maria I didn't mean to upset you it's just thanksgiving and Christmas is always so hard without Agathe but now I have my beautiful Maria here with me for comfort.""

Maria planted a kiss on her husband's head and squeezed his hand.

"Georg it's completely alright to miss your wife on holidays please don't feel bad I completely understand and please know I could never ever take the place of the children's mother it's alright to be sad or upset darling I love you."

Georg pulled Maria into his lap and gave her a tight hug

"Maria I am so thankful to have you not only today but every day of my life I love you Maria von Trapp" he quietly whispered into her ear.

Maria reluctantly pulled out of her husband's embrace and got the children ans th selves breakfast and soon they were out the door and headed for New York.

It was quite a long ride but Maria Reid to entertain the children with games and songs and of course they fell asleep at some point. They arrived at the Warbucks mansion at around 130 that afternoon.

When they pulled up at the Warbucks mansion they were all met by Annie and Molly running out the door to greet their friends. Annie ran up to the kids first and gave them all a hug.

"Hey everyone it's so great to have you back!"

She then hugged Maria and Georg and wished them happy thanksgiving. At that Oliver and Grace came outside to meet everyone.

"I'm so glad you could make it! Come on let's come in!"

Grace hugged Maria and Oliver shook Georg's hand and led the Von Trapp family inside. Grace showed the captain and Maria and the kids to their rooms and Annie and Molly took th others to their room t play while th adults caught up.

Grace started the conversation first

"How are you and th kids adjusting to a new life in America?"

"Were all great and getting on just fine th kids love school and they all have friends and love their classes how are Annie ans Molly."

"Annie is as always a ball of energy and Molly is so shy but she's a sweetheart and she's enjoying school. And we just found out that she has dyslexia.."

Grace looked upset and Oliver put an arm around her after seeing her and whispered into her ear

"She'll be fine honey remember she has us and her teachers and Annie but for now we don't need to worry about this alright sweetheart."

Maria and the captain looked at teach other and saw an exact replica of them in Grace and Oliver. Maria knew that dyslexia was a disability that causes children to mix up their words and letters but she was comforted that little Molly had such a grata support system and family.

"Well Molly has a wonderful family and wonderful teachers I'm sur she'll get through her dyslexia you're a wonderful mother Grace."

Grace smiled at her friend and gave her a tight hug. They were so happy to spend Thanksgiving with great friends and couldn't be happier and Maria looked over at Georg chatting away with Oliver and she was glad he was over this morning. The rest of th evening was spent together talking catching up kids played games and the adults enjoyed wine and appetizers. Later that night everyone sang and the Von Trapps shared some traditional Austrian songs and Annie ans Molly shared some American songs and Annie put up a little tap recital. Everyone went to bed at 10 that night exhausted but happy and look d forward to the next day.

The next day Maria and Grace got up at around 8am to start prepping for the Thanksgicing dinner which would be served around 1 that afternoon. Maria loved helping in the kitchen and was glad she had a friend who let her help with the cooking and she couldn't wait to share these moments with her 7 children. Eveyeone wlse cake downstairs for breakfast at 9 and Grace asked the Von Trapps if they would like to see the Macy's thanksgiving Day Parade and of course everyone was eager to go especially Annie and Molly.

The parade was scheduled to start at 11 so Grace had everyone get dressed as soon as they were done eating and they all met at th car at 10 to get a good spot at th parade. Everyone was so excited especially Gretl Molly and Marta. Maria hugged her two youngest daughters

"I'm glad you two are going to enjoy this parade! It will be an exciting day."

Gretl smiled up at Maria

"Thanks for taking us here mama!"

Annie of course shouted

"Leapin lizards!"

Maria picked up Gretl and Georg and Oliver had Marta and Molly on their shoulders so they could have a better voew of the floats. As soon as the parade started al of the children "ohhed" and "ahhed" at all the floats and Annie and Molly were so excited to s the Santa Claus. Gretl and Marta looked sort of confused at who Santa was and Maria reminded herself that Austrians did not practice Santa at Christmas so she would have some explaining to do with her youngest daughters when they got back to Vermont. All in all everyone enjoyed the parade and Oliver treated everyone to hot chocolate before heading hack to th mansion to get read for dinner.

Dinner was served at 1pm and before eveyeone began to eat Oliver said he wanted to make a toast of thanks.

"I just wanted to say how thankful I am at how far along my family has come this year. Marrying my beautiful secretary Grace adopting Annie and Molly and Molly doing so well at handling her dyslexia. I am so proud ans honored to be your daddy and I can't wait to see what the next year will bring."

Georg then got up and made a speech himself.

"I'm so happy at where my family is today and we're safe from any harm and I married th most beautiful perfect former governess who was the one responsible for bringing me back to these wonderful 7 children of mine I love you all dearly and I can't wait to see what our new lives in America will be like."

Everyone mad a toast and enjoyed their thanksgiving dinner. The r st of the evening ans weekend was quiet spent together as a family and there was cake for Molly's birthday. Everyone sang danced talked played and enjoyed the holiday. By the time anyone knew it was time to get back home. When Maria and Georg were getting ready to leave Grace hugged her friends and Oliver shook their hands warmly and Annie ans Molly promised the children they'd keep in touch and get together on Christmas ans spring break. They were all so excited to see each other again but sad to leave.

"Thank you for having is Oliver and Grace we really approached it and we can't wait to see you again. Maybe Annie ans Molly can spend a weekend in Vermont over th summer I'm sure they'd love to see the country."

Grace hugged Maria one last tom and agreed that that would be a wonderful idea! Maria and Georg got the children settled in th car and got back to Vermont later that day. Maria and Georg really enjoyed their first thanksgiving in America and couldn't wait to celebrate more holidays together


	5. Chapter 5

In the beginning of December Maria started to feel tired more often than usual and she got dizzy sometimes while she was doing chores around the house. Not wanting to worry anyone especially Georg she decided to keep it to herself and it was probably just her body adjusting to the colder weather coming in.

It's been good on for over two weeks now and one night at around 3am Maria suddenly jumped up feeling as if she was going to throw up.

"Ughhhh"

She then felt a little better then Georg rushed to Maria's side

"Maria what's wrong? Why are you throwing up?"

"I'm fine Georg I probably have the flu I'm fine now it's nothing I'll rest tomorrow."

Georg grabbed his wife's hands and looked at her in the eye

"Please rest Maria I can not bear to lose you I already lost my Agathe I can not even begin to imagine life without you my Maria."

"Georg you are not going to lose m I can promise you if I'm not better in a few days I'll go to the doctor alright?."

Satisfied at that Georg kissed his wife and helped her back to bed. The next day as promised Maria spent the day resting and the children were absolute sweethearts and helped clean the house and even brought Maria tea and roast. She managed to at the toast and drink the tea without getting sick and slept for most of the day.

For the next few days Maria only threw up at around the same time every night but she was mostly tired and dizzy at times. She knew Georg was extremely concerned about her and the children were getting worried to so thta Friday afternoon after the children went to school Maria decided it was time to get herself checked out from the doctor.

As soon as Maria told the doctor what was happening with her he took her blood and to,d her to wait a few minutes to get the results. While waiting Maria said a prayer to herself

"Heavenly Father please let there be nothing wrong with me and I will be healthy again soon and help my children and Georg to not worry about me. I trust in You amen."

Just as she was finishing her prayer the doctor came in with a smile.

"well what's th matter with me? Am I sick? "

The doctors grin grew even broader

"Well your health is perfectly fine but you are going to have a baby! "

Maria couldn't believe what she just heard! She looked at the doctor shocked

What? How wonderful! That is the most wonderful news I've ever heard! How far along am I?

Congratulations on the baby you are about 3 weeks along and the baby is due in July congratulations again!

Maria got up and hugged the doctor

"Thank you for sharing this with me I can't wait to share this wonderful news with my husband"

Maria near,y danced out of the doctors office and headed back to the house. She decided to take the rest of the day off and took a short nap and as soon as Georg came home he rushed to Maria's side.

"What did the doctor say? How sick are you?"

Maria giggled at how concerned her husband was and sat up gently in bed.

"Well darling my health is fine but I am going to have a baby!"

Georg's face instantly lit up at the word baby and picked Maria up and danced her around the room.

"A baby? My beautiful wife is having my baby? This is the most wonderful news! Thank you for giving m another child I can not wait to meet it! It's going to be perfect just like you Maria beautiful and perfect."

Maria put her arms around Georg's waist and kissed him.

"I'm so excited too darling let's wait to surprise the children on Liesl's birthday ok?"

"That's a wonderful idea darling I just want you to take it as easy as possible and rest as much as you can the children ans I will help with chores."

Maria kissed Georg once again and he carried her back to bed where she slept a bit longer.

Maria and the rest of the family were so excited for Christmas coming up and the next few weeks were going to be hectic but Maria was glad she had Georg and the choleeen to help her out with getting ready for the holiday. The children always know the wouldn't have a huge Christmas celebration and presents like they used to but they were just happy to be together and get at least s dew roys clothes and books that they really wanted and Maria and Georg were so happy at how mature all their children were about their new life situation and they could focus on the r all meaning of Christmas.

Maria and Georg knew that Americans talked about Santa Claus and he was the one who delivered Christmas gifts to children on Christmas but Austrians were taught that the Baby Jesus delivered Christmas presents ro children ans one day after school about a week before Christmas a very confused Gretl came home looking upset. Maria knowing what this was going to b about she took her youngest daughter and sat her down at the kitchen table.

"Mama do you remember when we went to the thanksgiving parade with Annie ans Molly and there was a fat man with a really long beard who everyone got excited and cheered at?"

"Yes I do darling were your classmates talking about him this week?"

"Yes and they didn't believe me when I told them that the baby Jesus is the one who brings us presents not a fat man with a long beard!"

Knowing this was coming Maria prepared herself to explain as best as she could about Santa Claus.

"Alright sweetheart I want you to listen very very closely. American customs and transitions are a little bit different than Austria so you and I were all taught that Jesus brings us gifts on Christmas while American children are taught that Santa Claus brings us is really the same idea Santa brings joy and happiness and has a heart of giving to children and th poor just like Jesus loves giving to children ans the poor as well it's just a different story."

Gretl seems to understand this more.

"Well Jesus did have a beard right mama? And maybe he was fat too! And the other kids said that Saba likes cookies I bet Jesus likes cookies!"

Maria was so glad that Gretl was understanding all this and loved her little imagination and she wanted to make sure Marta understood this too. After dinner that night Maria pulled Marta aside and told her the same story she told Gretl and she understood as well and even asked if they could visit Santa this weekend and Maria was glad to take them both.

That Saturday morning Maria took her youngest girls out to see Santa. Maria told them that they could sit on his lap and tell him what they would like for Christmas and the both chattered away about what they would tell him they wanted. Maria was so happy her children were happy. When they arrived to th store where Santa was sitting the line wasn't too long so they didn't have to wait a long time. First it was Marta's turn to sit on his lap. She eagerly jumped into his lap

"Hi Santa I'm Marta"

Santa smiled sweetly at Marta

"Hello Marta were you a good girl this year? "

"Oh yes I was very very good!"

Santa chuckled and asked what she wanted for Christmas

I" want a doll house, new dolls and coloring books! "

"Well I'll be sure to get those for you darling merry Christmas, "

Marta gave Santa a hug and jumped off his lap. Nect it was Gretl's turn but she suddenly became a little shy and hid behind Maria's skirt. Santa was very gentle and said gently

"Don't be scared little one come sit on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas "

Seeing that Santa wasn't going to hurt her Gretl sat on his lap.

"Hi I'm Gretl"

Santa smiled at the 5 year old and pulled her into his lap

"Were you a good girl this year darling?"

Gretl smiled up at Santa ans smiled sweetly

"Yeah I was very very good! I want a new doll and me and Marta can share a doll house and clothes and games."

"Very well darling I'll be sure you get what you want merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Santa!"

Gretl gave Santa a hug and happily jumped off his lap. Maria was glad her daughter for a visit with Santa and understood the different traditions Americans practiced. Maria took the girls out for a quick lunch before handing back to the mansion.

Then Christmas came and the family spent Christmas Eve together and Maria made a simple but delicious dinner and a pumpkin pie as a treat. The children knew it wasn't a fancy one they were used to but all in all they were just happy to be together as a family. Christmas Day the children weee all happy to receive a few gifts and Marta and Gretl got everything they asked Santa for including new coats hats and mittens. They didn't get many presents but again they were happy with what they had. That afternoon they went to church and enjoyed a quiet evening at home. Maria and Georg were happy their family was so well adjusted with their new life in America and couldn't wait for many more holidays to come especially with a new child on the way.

A/N the end! Sorry it's kind of long but I wanted this to go by the rso al Von Trapps story my next chapter is from my other story Liesl's 17th Birthday


	6. Chapter 6

**A/.N happy birthday Charmian Carr! This ones for you! And it has ears in it because I love ears**!

Today was Liesl's 17th birthday. The last tim she even celebrated any kind of birthday and Father cared enough to celebrate was her 12th birthday in which she was given a beautiful cross necklace from both Mother and Father. But sadly Mother died a few months later and from then on Father just ignored any birthday or holiday celebration.

But this year was different. Father fell in love and married Maria and she has never seen a couple so in love as them. It has been almost a year since they escaped Austria and made it to America safely. Even though her family didn't have as much money as they used to they still enjoyed a pleasant Christmas together, the first celebrated as a family in a long time.

Everything has changed in such a great way since then. Liesl started school in America this past fall and she has been doing extremely well in her lessons and she adored learning new things each day. Her siblings were all getting by just fine and she hoped there would be a new sibling on the way sometime soon!

Liesl has gotten over Rolf but there were some days when she just missed him terribly and wanted nothing more than to be in his arms again. Anyway today she couldn't think nothing but happy excited thoughts! She woke up to her favorite breakfast on the table, French toast eggs and tea and was greeted by her entire family with.

"Happy Birthday Liesl!"

Father came up to Liesl after Mother and her siblings hugged her and wished her happy birthday.

"Happy birthday my darling I love you so much you're growing up too fast and I feel I've missed so much of that."

She hugged her father even tighter

"Oh Father I'm so glad to have you back! I've always knew you loved us deep deep down and I love you and Mother even more and more every day."

Father gave Liesl one last kiss and led her sir down to enjoy her breakfast. There was one thing she wanted for her birthday that Father would never allow. Getting her ears pierced she knew Father didn't like the idea of little girls having needles in their ears but Liesl was no longer a little girl! She thought she had the cutest little ears even Gretl and Marta loved her ears and flicked them every chance they could get.

She thought she had the most wonderful ears and they would be even cuter pierced. Nothing fancy just simple gold studs ro match her gold cross necklace from her birth Mama. So after breakfast Liesl decided to talk to her father about getting her ears pierced later that day.

"Father, Mother may I talk to you?"

"Of course you may my darling what is the matter? Are you enjoying your birthday?"

Maria gave her oldest daughter a worried look and put a loving arm around her.

"Oh no I'm enjoying it very much I just came in to aks if it's alright if I could get my ears pierced for my birthday? I love my ears and I love it when the little ones play with them and I thought they'd look lovely pierced."

Father put on his best Sea Captain voice and said sternly

"Now Liesl you know how I feel about little girls having holes in their heads it's not proper."

Maria, obviously on Liesl's side as always argued with her husband

"Oh Georg Liesl is 17, nearly an adult! She's a responsible mature young woman and she would look absolutely lovely with earrings!"

Father finally won her over and got up and gave Liesl a hug and a flick on the ear.

"You're right my darlings you are a young woman now and yes I will let you get your ears pierced."

At that Liesl nearly jumped for joy ans gave her mother and father a tight hug.

"Thank you father and mother I love you both so much!'

"We love you too darling we will take you to rh store after lunch. Now go get ready for the day."

Father gave Liesl one last kiss before playfully shoving her out the room. After a quiet afternoon together Maria and Georg took Liesl out for a small birthday lunch then headed out to the store to get her earrings. Liesl picked out just the kind she wanted beautiful gold studs to match her eyes and cross necklace.

Just a few moments later she was sitting down getting ready do have her ears pierced. Hey took less than 10 minutes to poke the holes and only hurt a tiny bit. In just a few minutes Liesl finally looked like an adult with her new earrings! She got up and thanked the sales woman who pierced her ears.

"Thank you these are lovely! Theyre a birthday present to me. I'm 17 today."

The woman smiled at Liesl and her parents and gave her a hug.

"Well happy birthday! I'm glad you could get what you wanted enjoy your day and your new earrings!"

Liesl walked out of the store arm and arm with her parents all with a huge smile on their faces. When they got back to the house everyone loved Liesl's earrings. Gretl went up to her oldest sister and gave her a hug.

"Happy birthday Liesl! Those are beautiful! May I flick them?"

Liesl laughed and bent down to let Gretl flick her ears and then soon Marta was flicking them then it became a full on ear flicking party! The rest of the night Liesl sent the day with her family. She enjoyed her favorite meal or ham, potatoes, and vegetables along with a beautiful cake for dessert!

"Happy birthday darling we are so proud of you and we're glad we could give you a wonderful birthday."

Georg said kissing his daughter. He then looked at Maria as if she was hiding something.

"Maria I think we have something to tell the children "

"Oh yes. Children I'm pregnant! You're going to have a new sister or brother! "

Liesl nearly jumped out of her seat

"Oh mother how wonderful! I've been hoping you would have a baby on the way soon oh what a wonderful birthday this is turning out to be!"

Liesl got up and gave her mother a hug and her mother hugged her even tighter.

I" wanted to save it as a surprise for you darling!"

The rest of the children chattered excitedly about the arrival of a new baby. Kurt and Friedrich of course wanted another boy so they could teach him to play pranks on the girls and Gretl and Marta wanted new sister to play dolls with Brigitta Louisa and Liesl just wanted a healthy bay no matter the gender.

That night Liesl went to bed feeling as happy and blessed as ever. That night before bed she thanked God for the wonderful blessings, a blessed birthday, a blessed birthday gift Father was married to someone he could have never loved any more deeply, her family was safe from the Nazis and a new sibling on the way. She fell into a peaceful sleep and couldn't wait for many more memories and birthdays to come now with a new sibling to share them with.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N here's another Annie ans Molly chapter! The rest is gonna go more similar to the Von Trapps story**

Maria knew that the next few months were going to be hectic so she wanted to spend as much time with her husband and kids as much as possible while they were on Christmas break. Everyone was so excited on the upcoming baby but Maria noticed that both Marta and Gretl were getting a little bit more clingy to her than usual. She loved her youngest daughters more than anything but she needed her own space and rest especially when she became further along in her pregnancy and Gretl began to sleep in her and Georg's be every night. She decided to talk to her husband about this a few days after the new year.

"Georg have you noticed the little ones acting a bit more clingy lately? I know Gretl sleeps with us on occasion if she's upset or scared but every night?"

Georg looked up from th book he was reading and knew where Maria was getting at.

"Well yes I have noticed. When Agathe was pregnant the older children did tend to get clingy when they were that age it'll wear off I promise just show her how much you love her and let her know that she's a big girl now and she needs to learn that you need to share yourself with others as well."

Maria was glad her husband knew just what to say she knew it was hard for Hretl to accept that there was going to be a baby in the house especially since she's only been their mother for a short while but she seriously hoped it'll go away later on in her pregnancy.

"Thank you Georg I love you."

Maria then decided to call Grace and tell her the wonderful news. She dialed Grace's number and heard he pick up.

"Hello?"

"Grace? It's Maria I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and new year!"

"You too Maria Annie and Molly really enjoyed their first Christmas with a family ans we were happy to give them a special Christmas."

Maria's heart broke at the thought of those two poor orphaned girls and it reminded her so much of herself as a young orphaned girl as well but most importantly they had a family to give them everything thy could have ever wanted.

"I'm so glad you could give them such a loving home. Grace I have wonderful news I'm pregnant!"

"Oh Maria that's wonderful! Congratulations! When are you due?"

"About august we can not wait! The children were asking if Annie ans Molly would like to spend the last few days of Christmas vacation here?"

Maria could hear Annie and Molly shouting excitedly in the background

"They would love to thank you so much for inviting them! How about Friday morning into Sunday morning?"

"That's a lovely idea we will see you then! Take care Grace."

Maria smiled as she hung up with Grace she was so happy to hav a friend like her and the children all got along so well. Safety checking in with Georg to make sure it was alright if the girls spent the weekend there (which of course he said was completely fine) she shared the news with the children ans they were just as happy as Annie and Molly were at the news.

Kurt then made a face

"Great more girls…."

Maria smiled at her youngest son and promised that Georg would take him and Friedrich to do something for the weekend so they wouldn't hav to b "stuck with so many girls" as Kurt kept putting it.

Friday morning came fast enough and Maria and the children went to get Annie ans Molly from the train station Annie ans Molly's train arrived around 15 minutes later and Maria and the children went to greet their friends.

The children hugged their friends first then Maria greeted them herself.

"Hi girls were so exited to have you stay with us for the weekend."

Annie hugged Maria back and smiled

"Yeah we are too thank you for having us! We're really excited to see the country!"

"Yes it's very different than New York but I'm sure you'll enjoy yourselves let's get to thtake car ok?"

Maria drove back to the house and the children chatted excitedly among themselves and caught up on school family friends and Annie ans Molly were so excited to hear the news of the new baby.

"Golly gee eight kids! Molly what would you say if mommy and daddy had that many kids?"

"I wouldn't mind our house is big enough anyway and I'd love to be an older sister!"

Maria was glad to hear that Molly wanted to be a big sister and hoped so much that her youngest children would too. When they arrived back at th house Maria let the chikdren show Annie and Molly the farm ans Maria went inside to get a bit of rest. She knew Liesl would look after them so they'd all be alright for the rest of the day.

The rest of the day was spent together playing and catching up dinner was a casual one at home. Maria noticed Molly was getting a bit quiet so she decided to confront the little one.

"Sweetheart what's thI matter? Aren't you having fun?"

Molly look d up at Maria and said shyly

"Yeah I just miss my mommy and daddy."

"Well we will make sure you and Annie have a wonderful time here and you won't miss them as much and when you see them on Sunday you can tell them everything you did!"

Molly smiled and felt better

"Thanks Maria I feel better now!"

Maria was glad she made Molly get over her fears of missing her parents and she was comforted. Thta night Molly and Annie slept with Gretl and Marta. Maria gave them a 10pm curfew but she knew they were having a great time, so she didn't mind if they stayed up a little late and slept in the next morning.

At around 2am little Gretl woke up from a nightmare. Annie hearing her cry immediately woke up thinking it was Molly who usually woke up from a bad dream and she was always the one who had to comfort her at the orphanage. Seeing that it was Gretl and her sister was sound asleep she decided to comfort the littlest girl.

"Hey Gretl did you have a bad dream?"

Gretl looked up tearfully at Annie.

"Annie? Don't b mad please! I had a bad dream."

Annie smiled at how much Gretl was like her sister and she put a comforting arm around the crying 5 year old.

"It's ok sweetie Annie's here I'm not mad at all wanna tel me what your dream was about?"

"Mama and daddy had th baby and thy forgot all about me and they sent me to the orphanage and Miss Hannigan was there and she locked m in my room and made me clean and didn't let me see anyon again!"

Annie hugged Gretl close.

"It's ok there there your mama and daddy won't forget you I'm sure of that they love you so much ans no one is sending you to the orphanage and Miss Hannigan is long long gone."

Gretl was comforted by Annie's words and rested her head in her chest.

"Can you sing to me?"

Molly loved it when Annie sang to her and she was more than happy to sing to Gretl. She sang the song she sung to Molly almost every night at the orphanage, Maybe. Gretl then fell back to sleep and Annie gently put her back into bed and she decided to check on her sister to make sure she didn't need anything herself. Annie saw her sister sound asleep and pulled the blanket tighter around he and gave her sister a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Maria was indeed correct that th children slept till 10am which was much later than they usually awoke even for the youngest children. Maria decided to make pancakes as a treat and as soon as the children came downstairs they all became so excited to have pancakes for breakfast.

Maria asked the children how everyone slept. Gretl mentioned her nightmare to her mother,

"Mama I had a bad dream."

"Oh darling I'm so sorry why didn't you come get me?"

"Annie comforted me and she sang to me and I went back to sleep."

Maria smiled at this and was glad to hear Annie comforted her littlest friend and was happy to hear she sang which was what Maria always did when her children were upset. Maria wanted to ask Gretl about her bad dream but she was having fun with her friends so she decided to hold it off a bit.

The rest of the day was spent exploring Stowe ice skating and lunch then a late afternoon movie. Everyone really enjoyed themselves and Maria was glad the children could enjoy time with their friends before they all went back to school that Monday. That night the children went to bed early because the girls had to get to the train station that morning. The children made the most of the night playing games and singing together.

The next morning Maria brought the children to the train station. Everyone hugged Annie and Molly and made plans to send more tim together in th summer. Maria hugged Annie and Molly

"Have a safe trip home and I'm so glad you had a wonderful time"

Annie hugged Maria one last time

"We had a great time we'll miss you! See you soon."

Maria saw the girls off and bright the children back to the house so they could rest for the da and get ready for school the next day. Maria was glad the children enjoyed their winter break and their time with their friends.

Before heading to bed Maria wanted to confront Gretl about her bad dream. She found Gretl greeting ready to go to sleep.

"Darlinf can I talk to you for a minute?"

Gretl sat up and opened her arms for her mother.

"Ok mama am I in trouble?"

Maria took Gretl into her arms

"Oh my sweet darling of course not? But do you mind telling me what your nightmare was about?"

"Well you and daddy had the baby and you forgot all about me and sent me to the orphanage and Miss Hannigan made me clean and didn't let me see you or daddy or my brothers and sisters ever again."

At that Gretl began to sob into her mother's shoulder. Maria's heart just about broke that Gretl was having nightmares about the baby. Maria held Gretl tightly and let her cry it out then Maria cupped her hand on Gretl's chin.

"Darling please look at me. Your daddy and I love you and your siblings very very much and having a baby is going to make no different. We will live all of you and the baby the same do you understand?"

Gretl sniffed and nodded.

"Ok mama I love you "

Maria kissed Gretl and gently placed her into bed

"Goodnight darling sleep well I love you very very much "

Maria was glad Gretl was comforted and hoped that she wouldn't be jealous when the baby came. She would just have to remind Gretl that she was a big girl now and it was time for her to share her mother with other people and that the baby will need attention too. But tor now Maria went into bed and snuggled next to her husband and looked forward to what the next year had in store for their family


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the year went by and Maria grew further along into her pregnancy. Everyone was getting more and more excited about the new baby. Marta has gotten over her jealousy of the baby and was just as exited as her older siblings were and Gretl was starting to understand a bit now and she knew Maria needed to rest a lot more now that she was further along still there were occasional nights when Gretl ended up sleeping in Maria's bed but not every night.

One night in may Maria Georg and the kids were discussing baby named and if they should tour again over the summer.

"So what does everyone think we should name the baby if it's a girl?" Maria asked bringing up the subject of baby names.

The children thought for a minute and Brigitta was first to come up with one

"How about Rosemarie Agathe? So it's almost like your name, Maria but not exactly the same to avoid confusion and Agathe after our first Mother."

Maria and Georg were both so duly touched that they wanted to honor both of their mothers. Georg our a loving arm around Maria,

"That's a lovely name my darling I would love to have our baby girl named after both of your mothers whom I loved very very much. Now how about for a boys name?"

The children thought a bit but couldn't seem think of any boys names do Georg helped out with this.

"My brother who passed away in the First World War was Johannes and I would like very much to honor him."

All of the children thought that was a wonderful idea to honor their late Uncle Johannes who they heard so many stories about. Then Friedrich thought of a middle name for the baby

"His middle name can be Georg so we can honor you as well."

Again Georg was deeply touched that his children who for so long he ignored wanted to honor him in the new baby. They all agreed that those were perfect names for their new sibling. Then Georg brought up the subject of touring over the summer.

"Children how do you feel about touring again this summer? Maria I don't want to force you into anything especially since the baby is coming so soon."

"Georg I'll be fine I'll rest when I need to I love singing and I would absolutely love to continue touring and I know the children would too."

At that the children said at the same time

"Yes we would love to tour!"

Georg smiled at his wife and children and hugged Maria.

"Then it's settled we will go on tour as soon as you finish school and come back before the baby arrives. Maria I want you to promise me you will not tire or stress yourself out and rest as much as you can we can perform on our own if you need to rest."

Maria gave her husband an exaggerated military salute

"You have my word captain!"

Georg laughed and gave his wife a kiss and tight hug. They couldn't wait to spend time together exploring more of America and giving concerts. For the next few weeks they all practiced singing playing the guitar piano ans Kurt and Freideich learned to play the violin. Everyone did beautifully and couldn't wait to perform that summer. The children were glad to be getting out of school for the summer as well but they all enjoyed learning very much and couldn't wait to get back in the fall.

At the beginning of June Maria and Georg packed everyone up for a summer or touring ans concerts. Georg was lucky enough to rent a bus for the summer and hoped it would fit everyone plus all the instruments comfortably. They would tour all of New England New York New Jersey and Virginia then head back home at the end of July so Maria could have the baby at home

The first few weeks of touring went well. Everyone loved visiting and exploring new places. Everyone loved their music and singing. Georg loved hereby his beautiful wife and children sing and couldn't imagubw himself not even allowing music in his house for so many years. Now he embraced it more than ever. And at the end of every show he and his family sang Edelweiss the same exact way they did it on their last night in Austria and just like that night the audience joined in on the song at the last part and Georg couldn't help but feel that same sort of emotion he did on the night of their escape. But this time it was happy emotions his family was in a new country and they were forever safe and forever together.

On one concert in Boston there was a Deaf group who signed instead of sang the last part of Edelweiss . After the show the Deaf group went up to them to tell them what a great job they did through an interpreter of course.

"We loved your music very much but we could feel the vibrations of it all and it felt so wonderful we couldn't help but to sign the last song with you it was so moving and touching thank you for that."

Maria smiled and gave them all hugs

"We're so glad our music can touch anyone even people who can't hear thank you so much for attending ans were so glad you could all enjoy yourselves"

The other concerts were very much like those so touching and moving for all and many people came up to them saying they needed an agent. When they toured New York Annie Molly Grace and Oliver were in attendance and they were all so happy to see their friends! The Warbucks greeted their friends at the end of the show with flowers and hugs. Maria hugged Grace she missed them all so much and was so glad they could make it.

"Grace thank you so much for coming it means so much to us."

"Anything for and your wonderful family you all sounded to lovely! And played well too! We heard you needed an agent and Oliver knows someone by the name Father Wanser. Do you want to contact him?"

Georg heard this and was very happy at the news.

"Thank you Oliver we will be in touch with him soon that means a great deal to us thanks again"

Everyone enjoyed the rest of their tour and Maria rested as much as possible as she was getting bigger and more tired. By the time everyone knew it was time to head back to Vermont for Maria to prepare for th baby. When they arrived back home Georg contacted Father Wanser Ans he agreed to schedule and book all of their tours for now on and Georg and Maria were both very happy at that.

One night at around 5am in august Maria woke up with the worst pains she's ever felt. She was worried for a minute then she remembered that the baby was due soon! She was in labor! She quickly woke her husband up

"Georg! Wake up! The baby is coming!"

Georg quickly awoke when he heard his wife utter those words he quickly got himself dressed and helped Maria get ready to go to the hospital.

"Georg what about the children?"

"They'll be fine my darling Liesl and Friedrich will tell the little ones I'll leave a note now we must get you to the hospital."

Georg drove to the hospital as fast as he could. This was his first time birthing a baby in a hospital all of his other children were born at home with Agathe and a midwife but he know Maria would be in great hands and he had nothing to worry about. As soon as they got to the hospital Georg got Maria into a room and her labor contractions started getting closer and closer and longer by the minute.

"Oh Georg…."

Georg squeezed Maria's hand tightly

"You'll be fine Maria darling you're doing great you can push soon!"

After what seemed like endless hours of labor and pushing Maria and Georg heard a soft cry. The doctor announced proudly

"Congratulations you have a healthy beautiful girl!"

Maria's eyes lit up at the news and looked up at her husband who smiled back at her

"Oh Georg a girl! How lovely! We can name her Rosemarie Agathe Von Trapp."

"That's a beautiful name my darling now nect time can we have a boy? We have enough girls in this family!"

Georg chuckled and waited for his new daughter to be handed over to them. The doctor brought the baby over to Maria's open arms.

"Oh darling she is absolutely perfect! I love her so much! Come hold her."

Georg took his new baby gently out of Maria's arms and held her close to his chest.

"She is perfect I can't wait for the others to meet her! I'll get them in about an hour! Maria darling get some rest ok? I love you and the baby and our other wonderful 7 children."

Maria smiled and took Rosemarie back into her arms and fell asleep holding her new daughter. A few hours later Maria was woken up by her children's voices.

"Mother Rosemare is so beautiful!"

At that Gretl and Marta climbed up on either of Maria's sides.

"How do you like the baby darlings? Her name is Rosemarie Agathe"

Gretl looked up to her mother and snuggled into her side.

"I love her mama she's really cute! Can I hold her?"

"Of course you may my darling but you must be very very gentle with her ok?"

At that Georg put the baby gently into Gretl's arms and Maria helped support her head. Gretl gave her baby sister a soft kiss on the head.

"I love you Rosemarie."

"Oh darling thank you! You will be a great big sister! Marta would you like a turn?"

Marta nodded eagerly and Maria placed the baby into her arms.

"Wow mama she's really small! Was I that small Father?"

Georg chuckled and nodded his head

"You ans Gretl were both little peanuts! You still are my little peanuts."

Maria and Georg were so happy that Marta and Gretl were coming in terms with their new sibling and they were so happy together. The rest of the day was spent holding the new baby and talking about the fun things they would show and teach her. Maria and Georg couldn't wait for more memories and hopefully more children to come!

**Here's chapter 8! I know the real Maria and the Captain has their first baby in Austria and two more in America but this is how my story is going anyway! **


	9. Chapter 9

Maria and Georg were so happy to have another baby around the house. Even the youngest children helped with Rosemary and Maria was glad that Marta and Gretl were both over their jealousness. Everyone was enjoying another school year and Lies, was entering her senior year and was starting to think about colleges. Maria couldn't believe how fast time was flying ans how well her family was doing In America and were already scheduled for another summer of touring and concerts.

Georg had a new navy intern that fall named Richard he was deaf but could read lips and speak pretty well And he was starting to flirt with Liesl a little and Maria and Georg hoped they could become good friends. One night in September Georg invited Richard to have dinner with their family. He was such a sweet man and even Bette rhe was Catholic so Maria has no doubt that Georg wouldn't approve of hi. And he already liked him so much better than that jerk Rolf Liesl was sointo almost two years ago. He came over that Friday night for dinner. Maria even tried to learn a little sign for him so when he arrived she awkwardly and slowly fingerspelled and sighed

"hi I'm Maria it's good to meet you?"

Then he spoke almost perfectly his voice was very soft and had a little squeak to it

"Call me Rick ma'am and I don't know much sign language I'm learning it myself in school right now."

"Didn't you say you were deaf? I thought you would have grown up using sign language."

"My family is hearing and wanted me to speak but I love learning to sign."

Maria smiled and led him into the living room where everyone else was sitting around. Everyone liked Rick instantly and Gretl and Marta were a little confused at why he didn't respond to them when they talked to him and Maria gently explained that he was deaf meaning he couldn't hear and needed to look at their lips when speaking to him.

Eveyeone enjoyed a quiet evening and got to know Rick he went to RIG as an engineering major and was interning in the navy and he also had 4 other siblings and a deaf sister Cheryl who went to RIT as well. He and Liesl talked a lot all through the meal and even went for a walk together after dinner. Maria smiled at the two as she was cleaning f up the dinner dishes when Georg walked in and noticed Maria looking at rick and Liesl outside.

"Seems like they hit it off pretty fast don't you think?"

Georg snuck up behind his wife and put his arms around her.

"Hmmm they sure are they seem like they would become good friends but Liesl is still young and I don't want her to fall in love so quickly and have her heart broken like she did with Rolf. Ans plus I'd like her to focus on her education and getting into a good college."

Georg groaned at the sound of Liesl's old love interest but he remembered that was nearly two years ago and Liesl was almost an adult and she was much more mature now then she was when she was 16.

"You are right my Maria I would like it very much if she focused on her studies as well but we have to remember she is almost an adult and no longer a child so we should let her make her own choices."

"You're right Georg she is becoming an adult so fast and I missed half her childhood can't believe she is almost 18 but I would still like to talk to her about things."

Georg nodded in agreement

"We will shall talk to her tonight ok?"

Georg kissed his wife and at that moment Rick and Liesl asked through the door laughing about something.

Georg greeted Liesl and his guest with a smile

"Enjoy your walk?"

"Yes we did father thank you for having Rick join us for dinner. How would you say thank you in sign language?"

Rick then taught the three of them the sign for thank you

"Thank you"

Everyone copied his sign

"Well I must be going it was wonderful meeting you all especially you Liesl and see you tomorrow captain!"

Rick shook everyone's hands and gave Liesl a quick hug in which she gave a huge grin to. Then Maria ans Georg thought it was the perfect time to have a little talk with Liesl. First Maria out the baby down to bed then went into the sitting room where Georg and Liesl were waiting. As soon as Maria sat down next to her daughter she started off with

"So darling how do you like Rick?"

"He is a very nice man I like him a lot. I think we would make good friends!"

Georg nodded in agreement

"He sure is a very nice young man I like him very much as well. So selling, Mother and I would like to have a talk with you."

Liesl got a worried look at that comment

"Mother, father don't you like him? He's not Rolf at all!"

Maria put a loving arm around her oldest disguster

"We know darling he is so much better than Rolf was yes we agree but we know now that you are becoming an adult and you are a very r sponsibke young woman and you are much more mature and sophisticated than you were when you were 16 but we just want to make sure you take things slow,y and dint fall in love as quickly and of course focus on your education and completing school and finding a good college."

Liesl then knew what her parents were coming at.

"I do agree with you very much I want to take things slow with him and I want to focus on finishing school and he agreed as well that I should focus on school and getting into college and he promised we would take things slowly."

Georg and Maria both smiled at this and Georg put a loving arm around Liesl

"I am so proud of the young woman you are becoming my dearest Liesl so proud."

Liesl hugged both her parents back

"Thank you Mother and Father I always try my best to make the two of you proud I would like to learn more sign language it looks very fun to learn!"

Georg and Maria were both so happy that Liesl was agreeing to take things slowly and she wasn't crazy in love or anything and she had her priorities straight.

The next day Maria took Liesl to the library to borrow a few books on sign language. She was instantly fascinated and loved learning it. When Gretl saw her oldest sister practicing sign language she got curious and asked wha she was doing.

"Liesl what are you doing with your hands?"

"Oh it's sign language honey."

When Gretl looked even more confused Liesl explainer gently to her youngest sister.

"Do you remember when Rick came over for dinner a few nights ago?"

"Yeah I really liked him he's nice and fun but why didn't he answer me when I talked to him? I was talking very loud"

"Well that is because he's deaf he can't hear like we can so he needs to look at your lips when we speak to him and also sign language is a way of talking with your hands so he can read your hands and not your mouth."

"Oh so like talking with your hands?"

"Yes darling it's talking with your hands."

"Wow I want to learn to talk with my hands!"

So then Liesl showed Gretl how to fingerspell the alphabet and she taught her that each letter had its own sign and you could spell out words. Liesl even learned that you could sign letters, food and many other everyday objects and feelings. She thought it was easy and a lot of fun to learn and practiced every day. Maria and Georg were happy to see Liesl making such an effort to communicate with her friend and Gretl loved "talking with her hands".

Rick came over for dinner a few weeks later and Liesl couldn't wait to show him the signs she learned. As soon as he walked in Gretl ran up to him and started talking a mike a minute in which he probably couldn't understand at all.

"I learned to talk to my hands!"

Maria then gently corrected Gretl

"It's talk with your hands darling you call it sign language."

"Oh ok."

She then attempted to fingerspell her name and she got most of the letters right. Rick instantly smiled at that and thought it was so cute that they were Kearny g to sign for him. Liesl then walked in and signed as much as she learned from her book.

"Hi I'm learning to sign!

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

They signed thta short conversation together and everyone smiled. Everyone loved learning to sign and all had so much fun. That night was like the last time everyone talked signed and laughed. They all had a wonderful time. Maria was glad that Liesl was still taking things slowly with Rick and was very proud of her.

The rest of the year went by and Liesl decided to go to RIT to become an interpreter and she continued to keep in contact with Rick and they stuck to only keeping it as talking on the phone. Georg could not believe his darling little Liesl would be leaving him in the fall but he was so proud of his disguster and how ans how hard she has been working and studying this past year. Georg was so proud of all of his children and couldn't wait to see what the next few years had to bring for him and his family.


End file.
